Jet All The Way
by Cotton Blossom
Summary: (outsiderswest side story crossover) What happens when Dally's old New York gang calls him and the greasers for help? What if that gang happened to be the infamous Jets? Important Author's Note. Please read
1. New York

I got special edition west side story for Hanukkah....so this is the product of watching that, outsiders and eating a ton of candy within a five hour time frame...and I've wondered for the longest time whether or not Dally could have known the Jets when he lived in N.Y......so I decided to say he did. *Dally's P.O.V.*  
I shaded my eyes with my hand as I walked down the street to the Curtis' house. The sun was brutal this time of summer, especially in the south. Times like these made me miss New York even more. By now, it would be cool enough that by sundown you'd need a jacket. But not in Tulsa.  
I wiped the sweat from my face as I stepped into the Curtis' house. It was unusually quiet, because the guys were all laying about the sweltering house. Soda lay stretched across the couch in his under shirt and boxers, holding a can of soda to his head. Steve was on the floor next to the couch, mimicking Soda's pose. There was a fan on the floor that Johnny and Ponyboy sat around, and another on the kitchen table that was surrounded by Two-Bit and Darry. Only Darry looked up as I walked in.  
"Hey, Dal," he said. "This came for you today." He pushed an envelope towards me. I stared at it for a second. I never got mail. The post-mark was from New York. I knew right away who it was from. My cousin, Riff.  
Riff was the leader of my old gang in New York, the Jets. That gang was really something. It wasn't like my gang down here. Here, we're just a group of friends that hang out together and occasionally fought people. In New York, we were a real gang. We had our leader, Riff, the lieutenant, this guy Tony, and the second lieutenant, me. We were organized, there was a ranking order, we had our turf, everything. I opened the envelope with curiosity, wondering what the Jets could want from me.  
"Dear Dal,  
Thanks for writing buddy boy! Fours years and no letter-a guy's libel to think his buddy forgot where he came from. I ain't been any better, not writing to you. So how's the south? Listen, I gotta favor to ask. We gotta problem. Some guys think they're taking over our turf. And they ain't like the other gangs that've tried, like the tigers. These are real down boys. Don't think I'm begging you for help, cause I ain't. But we need you back. And if you got any buddys, bring them with you. I heard the gangs down there are pretty tough. But make sure they're ready for a fight.....The Hawks ain't playing around.   
your cosin, Riff"   
I looked at my gang, lying around the house like lumps. Would they be able to take on a gang that was actually posing as a threat to the Jets? The Jets weren't easily threatened, so this was going to be the fight of our lives, but I looked up at the guys and said "Anyone wanna take a road trip?" **************************************************************************** *************  
"SHUT UP TWO-BIT!" Darry yelled for the fourth time since we had left the bus station. It was hot and the sun was just as strong in Manhattan as it was in Tulsa. All of the guys had complained at first, but Two-Bit was the only one that had kept it up.  
"It's hot!" Two-Bit whined again.  
"Listen," I said. "We're like two blocks from Jet turf. Then it'll be like a second before we find a Jet that can show us where Riff is, if we don't meet Riff fir-"  
I was cut off by a long whistle that went up to a high note at the end. I turned around to see the Jets-in full- standing there. They looked exactly like I remembered, with the exception of one or two new faces. Riff walked forward.  
"Welcome back, buddy boy," he said. "How's the west side treating ya?"  
"Better than the west side back home, man," I said shaking his hand. He started laughing.  
"Notice any changes in the line up?" he said pointing at the gang.  
"Yeah, what happened to my Jets? When'd you let the chick in?" I said, pointing at someone who was obviously a girl with her hair cut short.  
"Anybodys! Get the hell out of here!" Riff yelled as the girl trudged forward. I remembered her. She used to buddy around with Tony's sister. They thought they could be Jets, too. "You got any chicks in your outfit?" he said, eyeing my gang.  
"Nah, just the guys. Girls aren't any good in a fight, especially not the ones we have down south."  
"What about those two?" Riff said, pointing at Johnny and Pony. "They look kinda small. They good men in a fight?"  
"Yeah, they can hold their own."   
Suddenly, there was a voice yelling from across the street. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in!"  
I turned to see Tony's sister, standing there. But it sure wasn't the same girl I left. eurgh....this is crap...but I love west side story too much and who knows, maybe it'll get better......my favorite part is that most of it's grammatically correct........I don't care how brutal you guys are with the reviewing....nothing really bothers me.......I just wrote this for fun anyway... 


	2. Dance and Discussion

Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed......I 'opened' my reviews x- mas morning, so they were like presents......I loved getting them.......and they were all good, so they were good presents at that (I'm sry...my favorite of my presents is still my bobble-head duck)....anyway, I'm really glad your all enjoying...the wonderful response I have gotten for this story is sooo overwhelming.....I thought no one would like it......also, all you Tony fans, don't worry he's still alive......this is before the movie, so sorry to all you shark fans, they aren't there yet, all though I may have Bernardo make a cameo...and I got the name 'The Hawks' from when in the movie, Riff mentions other gangs that have challenged them......so, back to the story! *Dally's P.O.V.*  
I stared at Nicola in disbelief. Last time I saw her, her hair was cut short, like Anybodys' hair. Now her hair hung to just past her shoulders, and it was clean and styled. Back then, she usually wore the same pair of filthy jeans and one of Tony's old t-shirts. I couldn't imagine her wearing even a pair of shoes two days in a row now.  
She ran across the street right before a car went by and walked right up to my face.  
"Thanks for writing, Dal. And calling. And visiting. Thanks for just keeping in touch at all."  
"Lay off him, Nicky, he just got here," Tony said.  
"DON'T CALL ME NICKY!" she roared. One thing hadn't changed, her temper. It didn't take much to get her fired up.  
"Okay, Nicola," Riff said. "What were you doing walking alone? Especially when the Hawks were on the prowl this morning?" His turned around and stared at the gang for a second. The whole gang turned to stare at the rank-and-file line, the lowest in the gang, which was comprised usually of the younger guys. It took me a second to realize they were staring at A-Rab. I remembered him. He was new to the gang when I left. I didn't like him...he just didn't seem like the kind of guy I wanted in my gang.  
Tony motioned for him to come forward. "Were you supposed to meet her?" Tony said, pulling him in close, as if only him and A-Rab were supposed to only hear the conversation, though everyone could hear. A-Rab nodded, so I figured they had the guys switch off who was walking the girls everywhere incase the Hawks were around. Then I heard Tony say this: "You do know I'm doing you a favor by letting you date my sister?" This shocked me. I figured if Tony and Riff were going to let Nicola be with any of the Jets, they would at least be Acemen. Not a rank-and-file guy.  
As Nicola walked up to where her brother looked like he was about to pummel her boyfriend I noticed the ring on the chain around her neck. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before, it was huge. It was more than twice as big as the one that I wore on my finger for whatever lucky girl would come along. My theory was that a guy that needed to give his girlfriend that big a ring was definitely compensating for something. (A/N: Oh snap!) She walked between the two boys.  
"Tony, can you at least wait to kill my boyfriend until after the dance tonight?" She snaked her arms up around A-Rab's neck. I got a slightly nauseated feeling in my stomach. "If you boys don't mind, I'm gonna have to steal one of your men to escort me Graziella's...I bid you farewell," she said with a dramatic wave. She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street.  
Riff turned to me. "You guys are gonna show at the dance tonight, right?"  
"Yeah," I said. "We should show the Hawks that you got reinforcements."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
I leaned against the wall in the gym. I didn't like these dances any better than I had four years ago. I didn't feel comfortable, especially tonight, with Officer Krupke's eye on me half the night. And then there was Nicky.  
Or Nicola, as I reminded myself that she wanted to be called by her full name now. Things sure had changed since I left. They got two new guys in the gang, this guy Joyboy and this kid, Baby John. Baby John was around Pony's age, so it was good that he was there, otherwise Pony would pretty much be left alone. And the only girl that was following the gang around was Anybodys. Nicola was too old for that now.  
I stared at her dancing with A-Rab. She was pretty, no doubt about that, not beautiful though. I guess attractive would be more of the word to describe her. Like if she walked into a room, the guys would look up for a second or two, but then they would get back to whatever they were doing. But she was definitely one of the better looking girls in the room at the moment. I watched her for a few minutes, the way she crossed her hands, one on top of the other, behind A-Rab's neck. The way she swayed with the music as if she knew this song by heart and was almost a part of it. I watched the sway of the cheap pink material of her dress, until I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of one of the guys whistling. I got sight of Riff who motioned towards where Nicola and A-Rab were dancing.  
"Cut in?" I mouthed to him. He nodded, so I made my way over there. I stood there and just looked at them for a second. Nicola chose to ignore me, but A-Rab immediately stopped and took his hands off her waist.  
"DO YOU MIND!" she yelled at me.  
"Not my choice," I said, shooing A-Rab away with a flick of my hand. The one good thing about being back was that I had automatic power. She stared at her brother and Riff. They just raised their eyebrows at her simultaneously (it surprised how often acted like each other despite the fact that they were completely different people) and turned away. Realizing that the situation was hopeless, she put her arms around my neck. I slid my hands around her waist.  
"I swear if your hands go any further south," I heard her mutter as I put my hands there.  
"You really think I wanted to get off my wall to come over here and dance with you? I had a nice, comfy spot picked out," I said back.  
"Then why didn't you stay there and leave me and my boyfriend in peace?"  
"Can't ignore my commanding officer, now can I? Do you have any idea why I was sent over here?"  
"This song has a part where the couples kind of....grind against each other a bit. Every time they play it at a dance Riff and Tony send someone over here. Especially since me and A-Rab started dating."  
"And how long have you been dating?"  
"Since last July."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"What do you mean 'why'? What is it any of your business?"  
"Because I want to know."  
"But what do you mean by 'why'?"  
"Why would you choose a rank-and-file moron when you could have one of the Rocketmen? Being who you are, you could have probably snagged one of the Acemen if you really wanted to."  
"Well maybe I didn't."  
"But why that one?" I said, motioning towards A-Rab. "You never used to like him. You beat him up once a few years ago for calling you a girly- girl. You got the startings of an abusive relationship, with you being the abuser."  
"Shut up! And since when do you have a sudden interest in my love life? Do you have a crush on my or something?" she said. I was slightly taken aback. I didn't even know why I had such an interest in who she was with. Did I feel something about her? I stood slightly dumbfounded, trying to think of a snide remark to say to her when there was another whistle, this one I recognized as Tony's.  
I looked up and saw another gang filing in. They looked tough. Tougher than any gang I'd ever seen. They formed up, so we followed suit. The gangs were a mirror image of each other, guy staring down guy, with the girls in the background staring at the girls from the other gang with a snotty air. We pushed Pony and Johnny back and Darry forward. We wanted to look intimidating, and we sure did with Darry standing there, flexing his biceps slightly. But the Hawks didn't seem too intimidated.  
Riff immediately pulled the leader aside. The two gangs melded together, as if we were all great friends. I knew this trick. We used it a thousand times before to throw off the cops. The two boys talked to each other for a good ten minutes before Riff whistled and the gangs dispersed. Slowly, people started to file out, being the dance would be over in ten minutes. Riff motioned for me, Tony, the Acemen and the rest of my gang to come over.  
"We gotta a war council for 12:30, about 35 minutes from now. Doc's candy store. You guys outta stick with some of our gang so you can find it when the time comes," he said, motioning to my gang. "Any problems?"  
"I don't know," Darry said. "It's a bit late." As he said the last remark he nodded slightly towards Pony, but Pony obviously already knew he was talking about him.  
"Come on, Darry!" he said. "Everyone else is gonna get to go! Baby John's my age too and he's gonna get to stay up." The kid looked tired, but he also looked determined to stay up for the war council with everyone else.  
"Yeah, come on Darry, let kiddo stay up," Soda said. Darry nodded in agreement.  
"Now that that's taken care of, 12:30, don't forget," he said to us. "GRAZIELLA!" he called across the room. "LET'S GO!" He waved bye as he and his girl walked from the room.  
"You coming with us?" Steve said as I walked by him and some of the other guys.  
I shook my head. "Goin' to take a walk." They nodded. I shoved my hands in my pockets and skulked past where Nicola and A-Rab stood. I stood upright as I walked into the chill night air. I was still confused. Why did I care about Nicola's love life? It's not like she was my sister or anything. I had never even gotten along with her. Why did I care now? I sat down on a park bench. I had a lot to think about. **eurgh......not as I should have liked it, but it's good considering it's 1:04 A.M. and I had a fever today......incase anyone was wondering, Acemen, Rocketmen, and Rank-and-file are different rankings that the Jets used to classify themselves in the play....and if anyone wonders why her name is Nicola.....I wanted something easy to turn into a boys name......Nicky- Nicola......and I was re-reading the book 'Nicola and the Viscount' for the umpteenth time......and if you were wondering why I chose A-Rab of all Jets to be her boyfriend......believe it or not, I took the ones whose names I could remember and put the names in a hat.........and if anyone wants to read my lord of the rings story, I have it saved in one big e-mail.....so I could easily send it to them...though I don't know who would want to read it, it's quite bad....and my story 'Only Hope' will be up until my birthday, 2/11....I personally, upon further review of the story actually think it's quite good.....so if you'd like to read it, please do so before I'm 15......sry if I'm a bit off....like I said...fever....and incase anyone was wondering....just kidding...now get some sleep! 


	3. Another Author's Note

Just letting people know that i have decided against the song idea.....sry for those of you who wanted it....anyway, chapter 3 will be up shortly....i wrote it months ago when i was musing about this story..  
  
~Cotton Blossom 


	4. War Council

wow....I have never gotten such a good response for a story...I love everyone.....(turns to one reviewer) I love you!....(turns to other reviewer) I love you.....(turns to scary orc from lord of the rings) Don't love you!......so, the updates are going to slow slightly.....the brothers are home...and school's starting back up soon...grrr...but there is regents week in like 2 weeks, so maybe I'll finish the story by then.....so, let's get back to the story *Dally's P.O.V.*  
Everyone was already at Doc's by the time I got there. I was really glad to see that my two gangs were getting along. Ponyboy and Baby John were sitting in the very back, reading comic books. They both looked like they were about to fall asleep right there, but they wouldn't admit to anyone they were tired. Two-Bit, Snowboy, and Mouthpiece sat at a table, laughing it up. I figured they'd all get along, they all thought they were comedians. What surprised me most was to see Action playing darts with Johnny. Johnny was quiet and didn't like to start fights, but Action, well, his name spoke for him. But there they were, chatting it up. Darry sat at a table with Tony, Riff and Ice, the guy who had replaced me as second lieutenant (A/N yes, I know Ice is from the movie, but Diesel's name brings back to many memories of the morons in my english class....ask Liam's Kitten). The girls were there too, Riff's girl Graziella, Ice's Girl Velma and Nicola, all chattering away annoyingly (Anybodys sat with them too, looking extremely bored). Then I noticed that while the other girls were sitting on chairs, Nicola was sitting on A-Rab's lap while she talked to the girls and he leaned back and spoke with Big Deal, Tiger and Gee-Tar who were playing cards with Soda and Steve. I decided to be a jerk and tap Tony on the shoulder and nod in their direction. He whistled, snapped and went "Nicky!" at the top of his lungs. She didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes and moved into the chair next to where A-Rab was sitting, never stopping her conversation with Graziella and Velma.  
I don't know why, but I got a bit of an odd feeling in my stomach when Nicola put her head on A-Rab's shoulder. I knew she was doing it just to bother me-but it didn't know why it should bother me. I had spent the last thirty minutes sitting on a bench swearing to myself that I felt nothing for her, yet I felt weird when she was flirting with her own boyfriend. 'Eh,' a voice in my head said. 'Maybe it's indigestion. You did eat like five plates of pasta at Tony's house.' Riff was living with Tony's family. I don't know how they managed to fit six people (Tony, Riff, Tony's mother, Nicola, and Tony's two younger sisters, Cecile and Sonya) and I didn't know how they were going to fit all seven of us guys in their house. But Tony's mother insisted.  
Just then, Joyboy, who was serving as look-out, whistled. The Hawks slowly filed in. Graziella and Velma immediately got up and left. Nicola walked up to Riff and went "Riff, can I stay? I'm not afraid of them."  
"Ask your brother," was all he said. She looked up at the Hawks and swallowed hard, which I knew was a real bad nervous habit of hers. Obviously she was afraid. But God help the person who would point that out. She walked up to Tony.  
"Can I stay?" she said.  
"No, go home Nicola," he replied.  
"Tony, please-"  
"NICKY!" he yelled as she jumped. "Just go home. Please, just go while we still know the Hawks ain't gonna bother you again." She nodded, grabbed her purse and slinked past the Hawks, dragging Anybodys with her. As she walked past them, I heard a few Hawks go "Bye Nicky." and give her a little wave, but not in a friendly way. More of a taunting way, because she froze and her eyes got wide for a second as they did this. I was about to go slug a few of them, but the guys were already restraining A-Rab, who had knocked over a table and two chairs trying to get at the Hawks so I decided against it. The Hawks on the other hand, just stood there and laughed. If I were one of them, I probably would have been laughing at A-Rab too, since he was kind of small and didn't look like he could put up much of a fight.  
It took a few seconds before everyone calmed down and we set up the tables for the war council. As we sat down, the leader of the Hawks looked around. "You need to call in extra troops?" he said, sneering and eyeing my gang. "Getting scared, Jet-boy?"  
"Pfft," Riff scoffed. "You wish. You see, this one," he said, patting Pony on the back. "He's a real genius and knows a lot of medicine stuff. We was figuring that he could patch you guys up after the rumble." All the Jets started laughing, and I saw Ponyboy sort of puff up with a bit of pride at being recognized.  
"Let's get to business," the Hawk lieutenant said. Apparently the Hawks couldn't take a joke.  
"Time," Ice said.  
"Tomorrow," the Hawk leader said back. Riff nodded and added "After dark." They shook hands.  
"Place," Tony said.  
"Under the highway," the Hawk lieutenant said. Riff shook his head.  
"The park," Ice said. The Hawk leader shook his head.  
It went on like this for at least a minute when I said "How about the river?" I remembered rumbling there before. The Hawks nodded and Riff and their leader shook hands.  
"Weapons," the Hawk leader said.  
"Garbage," Riff said. The Hawks shook their heads.  
"Knives," they said. I saw Two-Bit perk up at the opportunity to use his switch, but Darry shook his head.  
The leaders went back and forth until Action said "How 'bout rocks? There are tons around the river." The leaders both agreed and the war council was done. We all began to drip out of Doc's store, walking to our respective homes. The guys headed home with Tony and Riff, but I walked through the playground. I still had a lot to think about. **crap ending...but, I'm tired and I have to wake up early and I really wanted to get one more post in.......I'll try to bring soda and steve more into the next chapter.....I feel like I'm neglecting them......well, please r/r.....NOW GET SOME SLEEP!!!! 


	5. Rooftop Revelations

sry I haven't updated in a while.........I really didn't want to write about gangs recently.....I got mugged outside my school......so it's kind of a touchy subject......but I love the outsiders and I love west side story so I'm gonna forge on........and I love all you fans, so I would hate to disappoint anyone.....so, when we left off, the war council had concluded and dally had some mixed feelings about Nicola.........so, let's move on.....also, only a few weeks left until I delete my two oldest outsiders stories, Only Hope and the Start of Something Good (gone February 11th...maybe).....so, if you want to read them...you better put a little extra hitch in your giddy-up and read them before they're gone Disclaimer: I DO NOT own West Side Story or The Outsiders...thought you ought to know (faints on the floor) *Dally's P.O.V.*  
"How the hell do you sleep in here?" I asked Riff. "It's burning hot."  
"It usually ain't so bad. There's usually only two guys, not nine in here," he answered.  
"I ain't never gonna be able to rest up for the rumble," I said.  
"Then quit your whining and go sleep on the roof or the fire escape," Tony said.  
"Fine, I think I will," I said, picking up my blanket and pillow. The guys were all asleep on the floor, so I was careful not to step on Pony or Johnny. However, I had no problem plowing my foot right into Two-Bit and Steve's stomach and crotch, respectively. (A/N That's gotta hurt) I went through the hallway and to the stairs that led to the roof.  
I saw someone sitting at the edge of the roof, smoking a cigarette and humming to themselves. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Nicola. I still didn't recognize her in all of her girly clothes, especially a pink night gown. All of a sudden she stood up and started belting out " All the music of life seems to be like a bell that is ringing for me!  
  
And from the way that I feel when that bell starts to peal, I could swear I was falling, I would swear I was falling, It's almost like being-" at which point she turned around and saw me. (A/N Song is 'Almost Like Being In Love' from Brigadoon....I highly suggest hearing the version performed by Gene Kelly.) She immediately stopped and turned bright red.  
"Why sir," she said in her fake southern accent. "You should have made your presence known."  
"You ain't no Scarlett O'Hara," I replied. "You ain't even a real lady...or a southerner for that matter."  
"Oh," she said in her real voice. "You could at least play along!"  
"Nah," I said. "And what was the sudden song and dance outburst about?"  
  
"Boredom," she said. She took a drag on her cigarette and flicked the ashes to the ground. "That's what usually brings me up here. Or when I need to get away."  
"Away from what?"  
She let out a long sigh. "Everything."  
"Whadda ya mean: Everything? Your life ain't that bad."  
"You try living it some time. Everything's been a mess since my dad left."  
I remembered getting a letter about three weeks after I had moved to Tulsa about her father walking out on her mother.   
"I never found out," I said. "Why'd he leave?"  
"Because he was a dick," she spat out. "First it was money...and then, you know how old fashioned my father was, it was because there were three of us girls and only Tony. And he finally left when my mom said she wanted to take Riff in. I just woke up the morning Riff was supposed to move in and saw Mama holding Sonya and Cecile crying. Tony was crying too. That was what scared me most: Tony crying. I'd never seen him cry before, even when we were little."  
"But Nicky," I said. "A lot of people's fathers leave. And they pull everything back together."   
"Yeah, well I couldn't."  
"But you had the gang to help you, didn't you?" I said.  
"Pffft...the gang just made it worse."  
"How?" I asked in disbelief. I had never heard a Jet, girl or not, talk bad of the gang.  
"They never understood the concept of alone time. Sometimes I just wanted to be left alone. But when I needed them, they were never there. They were out making trouble with other boys. Do you realize that I have never had a friend that wasn't a Jet until you brought your friends up here? Not in 16 years."  
"But, they all look out for you. It's better than being left alone."  
"I can't stand them. Not a one of them."  
"Not even your dearest love?" I asked.  
"I never said he was my dearest love," she said defensively. She took a deep breath. "I don't know about A-Rab anymore. Sometimes I can't imagine being without him. But other times- most of the time- just the thought of him putting his arm around me makes me feel sick."  
"Why?" I asked. I was interested. No one ever told me this much.  
"He's such a jerk sometimes. He thinks he owns me. And I am no one's property."  
I just nodded in response to her comments. I didn't really know what to say that wouldn't piss her off.  
"You know the day the Hawks attacked me, he beat up the guy who saved me. Just 'cause they weren't Jets."  
"I wanted to ask you," I said. "What happened with the Hawks?"   
"Nothing really," she said. "I was walking home from Graziella's one night. I was by myself because A-Rab had forgotten to meet me again. But I figured I was okay because I was on my turf. Then a couple of Hawks came out of an alley- they really dig hanging out in alleys for some reason- and started following me down the block. They were yelling stuff at me, just a few insults, so I turned around and gave them the finger. Then as I passed the next alley a few more came out and pulled me in. They started touching me and stuff....when a Puerto Rican boy and his girl walked by. A few Hawks walked out and started bothering the girl. The guy pulled a blade and a few of them ran. Then he saw me in the alley and got rid of the ones around me. He offered to walk me home. His name was like Bernardo...and I think the girl was Anita. Like two blocks from my house, A-Rab and like three other guys ran into us. They literally ran into us-they were pretty drunk. They had Baby John walk me home and I heard they beat up Bernardo. How stupid are they? We could have had someone to help us fight the Hawks, but they just created another enemy."  
"Puerto Ricans? When'd they get here?" I asked. There weren't any Puerto Ricans in our neighborhood when I left.  
"At the beginning of the year. A lot keep coming. And the guys are such jerks to them. Don't they understand? The Puerto Ricans are immigrants-just like our parents were. They don't understand anything."  
"Not everyone's gonna understand everything, Nicky," I said, moving closer to her.  
"Nicola," she corrected as she turned to face me.  
"Yes, Nicola," I said as I moved even closer to her. She moved her face closer to mine, and our lips met. All kind of thoughts ran through my head. I was betraying my gang, I was kissing Tony's sister....A-Rab's girlfriend....little Nicky....when I heard  
"Nicky! Dallas!"  
I turned to see Tony standing there. ****pffft....I don't like it....to lazy to change it......and my cat bit me.....so I have to go wash the blood off my hand so, this is what you're getting...sry..... 


	6. Rooftop 2

thanks for all the encouraging words...I was having trouble with this chapter...but, I was watching West Side Story today, and I was inspired.....and I got and idea for the whole nicky/dallas situation, considering that was my second problem....I wasn't gonna have them kiss, but I just added it for a twist...I wasn't gonna add any twists.....but it's a long story, a can of pepsi twist was sitting there.....so, anyway.....I'm gonna continue because I think there's gonna be two more chapters..... *Dally's P.O.V.* I immediately pulled away from Nicola. "Dallas, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony asked, walking towards me. I started backing up, since I knew he was going to hit me, when I realized that I was on a roof, and didn't really have anywhere to back up to. Then Nicola stepped between us. "Tony, it was my fault, I kissed him," Nicola said. "I'm sorry...just please, don't tell A-Rab." Tony looked confused. "Why'd you kiss him?" "I don't know. We were just talking and I kissed him." "Is that how it happened Dal?" Tony asked. I just nodded. "Please, don't tell A-Rab," Nicola said again. "Don't worry, I won't," Tony said. "Just no more of this, okay?" She nodded. "Night, Nicky," he said kissing his sister on the forehead. "See ya later, Dal. Sorry 'bout before." Tony walked back inside. "Thanks a lot," I said. "Your brother would have kicked my ass." "You're not going to say anything about this, either are you? If A-Rab found out, that would be horrible," she said. "You just told me you didn't care about him." "I do care about him. I'm just not in love with him. And even if I didn't care about him, I wouldn't want to hurt him. So you're going to keep your trap shut? Understood?" I nodded. At least Nicola was back to normal. "I'm going inside," she said and walked back in. *** Sorry this was short...it's just to replace the author's note....so go on to chapter 7...git! 


	7. The Rumble That Is No Rumble

okay, chapter 7 time...first, if you didn't go to chapter six....I changed it to a little mini chapter....this chapter is inspired by Russ Tamblyn's wonderful deliverance of the line "The Hawks, they try to take it, we knock 'em down da cellar.".....so, with that....let's get back to our story  
  
*Dally's P.O.V.*  
  
"Riff! Catch!" I yelled and threw the ball in his direction just before I was surrounded by Ice, Joyboy and Action. I missed playing basketball. No one really played down south, football was the 'it' sport down there. I didn't mind football, but sometimes you needed a change.  
  
Riff passed to Tony the ball. He dribbled down the court and scored.  
  
"That makes ten. Looks like we win buddy-boys," Riff said.  
  
"Yeah, the tenth time this week," Snowboy said dejectedly.  
  
"Don't worry, little man," Tony said throwing his arm over Snowboy's shoulder. "All you guys have got to do is stop sucking and maybe you'll win." Everyone laughed at this.  
  
"Let's go to Doc's and get cokes," Soda said. I liked that the guys had become easily adjusted to New York.  
  
We walked down the streets, goofing around, pretending to throw the ball at each other, pushing around. When we turned the corner we saw the Hawks outside....surrounding Nicola, Cecile and Sonya.  
  
"Just let them go, they haven't done anything to you guys," I heard her say. The leader of the Hawks said something inaudible and the rest of them started laughing. Cecile looked up upset, Sonya looked on the verge of tears and Nicola just stood there. That was too much for me. I wasn't one for standing around and waiting for something to happen. I walked behind one of the Hawks, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in the face. This started a free-for-all. Jets beating on Hawks, Hawks beating on Jets. I pushed one of them off me, grabbed Nicola by the arm and pushed her into Doc's store.  
  
I ran around the corner, to the back of Doc's store where the cellar was. I saw Riff chasing one of the Hawks in the same direction. I quickly opened the cellar door and yelled "Riff!" Riff chased the guy right down the alley and pushed him down the cellar. We stepped back and let two more Hawks fall into the cellar themselves. We laughed and walked back around front. We laughed again as we saw Darry with the leader of the Hawks pinned against a wall. It looked like we had won.  
  
"See," Riff said. "This is why we say no jazz before the rumble. No use calling a rumble if your just gonna get beaten ahead of time. Now, since technically your actions here counted as a forfeit, I'll give you and your guys about thirty seconds to get off our turf. One...two...twenty- seven..." The Hawks went running.  
  
  
  
whew....done for the night....I'm going to bed...review 


	8. The End

Final chapter....thank Bob.....  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
Dally's P.O.V.  
  
"Do you have to go away again? Can't you stay in New York a little longer?" Nicola asked me as we waited for the guys and I to get on the bus back to Tulsa.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "You still thinking about that kiss?" I slid my arm around her shoulders to see if it would make her squirm, but she realized right away that I was joking.  
  
"Not a chance, loverboy," she said. "I'm going to enjoy the single life for as long as I possibly can."  
  
"Single life?"  
  
"A-Rab and I had one of those long talks last night. We decided it would be best if we saw the world outside the west side before making any decisions about the future. Plus, we're sixteen. For all we know we could hate each other in two years. And who knows? Maybe that world outside the west side can include Tulsa some day," she said, smiling.  
  
"We can only hope," I said, leaning in to give her a kiss good-bye. Two seconds before our lips met, I heard the guys yelling "DALLAS! LET'S GO!", so I settled for ruffling up her hair the way I used to do to her when we were younger.  
  
"You'll always be Nicky to me," I said, getting on the bus.  
  
"And you'll always be a Jet all the way."  
  
The End 


End file.
